creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:¡Vampire Venganza!
I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 21:07, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Bulletfast Lives page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ClericofMadness (talk) 22:42, May 27, 2013 (UTC) PLEASE BE AWARE: You have been given an automatic 1 day block from editing because you have not updated the with your new story/stories. This has become a MAJOR problem, and seeing as ALL THE RULES AND REGULATIONS are posted to your talk page as soon as you edit a page (AND I KNOW YOU GET NOTIFICATION OF THIS), there is no logical excuse not to have updated it. See and two for more information. [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 05:20, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Hi. It isn't very difficult. It's a YouTube player template. I clicked on the source tab and I inserted the template on the page of my pasta. The template to play music isn't difficult to find, but the song in which to play generally poses an obstacle to most new users. They often don't know how to do it. If you want, I can encode the YouTube player into your pasta. Just give me sounds/music you want (a clip from YouTube), and a link to your pasta on my talk page, and I'll handle the rest. Also, one more thing; It's easy to sign any messages you leave on one's talk page with your signature. It makes it easier to reach your talk page, and it lets you know who is leaving a message. Just saying, y'know, to make everyone's lives easier. XD It doesn't matter... (talk) 18:06, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Banned from chat You are banned from chat for three days for the following reason: spamming. If you are still banned from chat after the allotted time, please tell an or a . 08:23, August 16, 2013 (UTC) RE: Only administrators have thd ability to delete and undelete pages (well, that and VCROC users). I'll go ahead and delete it if that's what you want. LOLSKELETONS (talk:LOLSKELETONS|action=edit&section=new}}Leave a message) ( ) 04:27, September 8, 2013 (UTC) RE: (2) Done. LOLSKELETONS (talk:LOLSKELETONS|action=edit&section=new}}Leave a message) ( ) 21:57, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Im in Chat Dude come in!!! The Child In The Dark (talk) 09:29, October 24, 2013 (UTC)Psychomonkey187The Child In The Dark (talk) 09:29, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Pointless Addition to Your Lovely Talk Page //Casually leaves a comment to say hello. --Shadowpuppy270343 (talk) 22:42, November 15, 2013 (UTC) There you Are There you go, Vampy. :P ♒Castiels Nipples♒ howv about you just givwe me your number? 15:57, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Hello? I got banned for a "slur". I didn't even get a warning! Uh... what? I'm pretty sure I'm not the person you're looking for. Try her: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sanguinante_Primo Also, try putting your signature, so people know who you are. RE: It has been done. -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] [[User_Talk:Sloshedtrain|'Talk']] 16:27, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Banned from chat You are banned from chat for 1 day for the following reason: Spamming If you are still banned from chat after the allotted time, please tell an or a . Likferd (talk) 12:44, June 27, 2014 (UTC)